


V0iCE

by Mahoustar



Series: The Hidden Tales Of The Modules [5]
Category: Project DIVA (Video Games), Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-War Fallout, And his world gets turned inside out multiple times, Diary/Journal, Ori is really unlucky, Pretty much the entire story is one massive flashback, Reader shows up at the end, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahoustar/pseuds/Mahoustar
Summary: Ori didn't know why sorrow followed in turn where he went. He lived in a great city, once upon a time, yet it now lays in shambles. His second home collapsed due to internal power struggles. Perhaps.. the world would be better if he were erased from it?
Series: The Hidden Tales Of The Modules [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008225
Kudos: 1





	V0iCE

_"I barged out of the doors leading to the Abyss, given the rulers had been in a powerlock for the longest time. Why does warfare and despair come wherever I go? Perhaps this world has no place for a death angel like me.. yet I continue to wander, hoping to find a place to end it all.."_

  
_"My true home.. it is gone. Not a soul remains in the broken ruins.. I almost feel as if a part of me died. Well, it's only fitting; I bring despair where I go. So I should feel it to some extent, too. Yet.. it feels so painful.. perhaps I can escape from it..?"_

_"In one of the buildings that still stood, I found a way to the roof. I was going to jump and erase myself, yet.. something is telling me I have to live. But why, when I destroy entire worlds for people? Perhaps everything I see will be monochrome.."_

  
_"The petals of a spider lily.. a flower that symbolizes everything I brought to the world upon my birth. Even now, it grows, despite the horrific loss the world had by my hand. But.. why does it still have the resolve to live, when it symbolizes the end of all life; death? ...Perhaps I would of known if a being I could speak with explained it to me.."_

A young man with a tattered scarf and damaged coat entered a ruined cathedral, and finds an outcrop of red spider lilies. He then takes one of the flowers, and holds it close to his heart as he starts to sob in the ravaged city. He may of only brought misfortune to the places and families he went to, but he was loved. And that knowledge of love was the one thing that now kept him alive.

_"I understand now.. I understand why I must live. My true parents birthed me out of the boundless love they had for each other, and they shared this love with me. Even though I just brought misfortune upon others, they always accepted me. Perhaps.. instead of trying to find a place in the world for myself, I'll carve a place instead. Not by the means of war; but with tender love."_

  
Looking up from the faded book, you notice a young man wearing an outfit similar to that of royalty. He notices you, and then asks if he could have the book. You give it to him, and he gives a warm smile in turn. "I've been looking for my grandfather's diary for a while now, though I'm glad you found it." You ask for his name, and perhaps also the name of the owner of the diary. "Me? I'm Taiga, though this diary belonged to Ori. I'm sure you may of heard of him, under the name Originator, though."


End file.
